Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral or a printer, temporarily writes input image data items to an image memory and sequentially reads the image data items therefrom to print out the image data items onto an output medium (hereinafter simply referred to as the sheet) with a printing device of the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus typically performs image data reading from the image memory in parallel with image data writing to the image memory, to thereby reduce the capacity of the image memory.
In this case, the image forming apparatus typically performs an image data transfer control process of controlling the image data writing to and the image data reading from the image memory by comparing the number of lines of image data written to the image memory with the number of lines of image data read from the image memory.
In such a typical image data transfer control process based on the comparison of the number of image data lines, the image data is divided into bands in a sub-scanning direction in desired processing line units, and reading and writing control is performed with an image memory having a capacity of storing the bands. The reading and writing control is repeated by the number of the bands, to thereby transfer the image data with the small-capacity image memory.
If the input image data is inclined or bent, or if an inclination or bend is found not in the input image but in the sheet onto which the image data is to be printed out with the printing device, the image forming apparatus typically executes at least one of the correction of the inclination of the input image data and the adjustment of the image data according to the inclination of the sheet.